TMNT Should this become a story or not?
by Amphia234
Summary: Leonardo meets a girl named Kate. When he and the rest of the gang see her they immediately know that she's special but the Kraang seem to realize as well. But, what is so special about her anyway? Disclaimer: I own nothing and this is a collection based off of episodes that I have watched so it may not be completely accurate. Also note that this is only my second story
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! OK, so I have this idea to make a TMNT drabble collection. Each one about different episodes and some of them completely made up. Here's a sneak peek:

Kate's POV

Kate clutched her coat as the wind blew. _Wow_ she thought _they HAD to kick me out during winter_. Kate was a 17-year-old orphan. Since she was almost 18 Kate was no longer cute or able to be tricked into believing that her new parents were her real ones. It was sad but true. The orphanage knew that they would only be wasting money if they kept legal adults and made a rule that only children age 16 and below could remain. Kate wasn't all that sad about it but she missed having warm food given to her (yes, she was slightly spoiled), and she missed her caretakers, and she especially missed seeing the younger children's faces when someone chose them. She sniffled.

"Well, at least they gave me a coat." She said aloud bitterly then she heard a crash. She turned around, who or _what _was there?

Leonardo's POV

Leonardo cursed. How had he even missed the trash can? How had he not seen it? Leo had been out on a night stroll to get away from all the craziness below. He was so tired of Donatello's hopeless crush on April, so tired of Michelangelo's growing infatuation with rocks, and so tired of Raphael's continuous teasing of Donatello. He wasn't tired, he was _exhausted_. He knew that he wasn't supposed to be out and about except during missions but he needed a break. As the leader he deserved one, right?

Leo had been building jumping when he saw her. A pretty—_very _pretty girl. She had long brown hair, bright blue eyes, and fair skin. She wore nothing but a thin coat as protection from the wind. He couldn't help but to follow her, of course love blinds us from consequences…And now, he had just knocked over a very loud trash can and exposed himself.

"Hunh? Who's there?" Leonardo said nothing but he couldn't move otherwise she might see him. He could only hide and hope that she was either stupid or blind… "Show yourself! Or I'll show you _for _you!" she threatened. Leo smirked, did that even make _sense_? Then suddenly she moved the trash can. Darn it.

Kate's POV

"What?" she couldn't even tell what she was looking at. Some sort of… turtle? A mutant turtle. She took a step back and he or it stepped forward.

"Please, do not freak out." He soothed "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Are you a turtle?" she squinted at him

"Yes, I am." He replied simply grinning at herHe was so


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! So, thank you to all who reviewed! I have been so motivated that I have decided to turn this idea into a story. So, I present to you the TMNT collection of stories!**

* * *

><p>This is how Kate meets up with the turtles:<p>

Story 1: The Beginning

Kate's POV

Kate clutched her coat as the wind blew. _Wow_ she thought _they HAD to kick me out during winter_. Kate was a 17-year-old orphan. The orphanage knew that they would only be wasting money if they kept legal adults and made a rule that only children age 16 and below could remain. Kate wasn't all that sad about it but she missed having warm food given to her (yes, she was slightly spoiled), and she missed her caretakers, and she especially missed seeing the younger children's faces when someone chose them. She sniffled.

"Well, at least they gave me a coat." She said aloud bitterly then she heard a crash. She turned around, who or _what _was there?

Leo's POV

Leonardo cursed. How had he even missed the trash can? How had he not seen it? Leo had been out on a night stroll to get away from all the craziness below. Donatello's hopeless crush on April was so annoying, Michelangelo's growing infatuation with rocks was weird, and Raphael's continuous taunts (about Donatello's crush) was just plain irritating. Basically, he was agitated with his brothers.

He knew that he wasn't supposed to be out and about except during missions but he needed a break. As the leader he deserved one, right?

Leo had been jumping buildings when he saw her. A pretty—_very _pretty girl. She had long brown hair, bright blue eyes, and fair skin. She wore nothing but a thin coat as protection from the wind. He couldn't help but to follow her, but of course love ( or attraction in this case) blinds us from consequences…And now, he had just knocked over a very loud trash can and exposed himself.

"Hunh? Who's there?" Leonardo said nothing but he couldn't move otherwise she might see him. He could only hide and hope that she was either stupid or blind… "Show yourself!" she threatened. Leo smirked, _yeah right_. Then suddenly she moved the trash can. Darn it.

Kate's POV

"What?" she couldn't even tell what she was looking at. Some sort of… turtle? A mutant turtle. She took a step back and he (or it) stepped forward.

"Please, do not freak out." He soothed "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Are you a turtle?" she squinted at him

"Yes, isn't it obvious?" Kate rolled her eyes

"Sorry," she said "but, it's not like I see mutant turtles every day."

"Understandable I guess." The turtle seemed to realize something and said "Gotta go. See ya!"

"Wait! I don't even know your name… if you _have _one."

"You're joking right? Well its Leonardo, but you can just call me Leo."

"Leonardo… Leo… as in Leonardo da Vinci?" she smiled

"Yes, exactly, au revoir." And he left. Kate grinned. She wondered if she would ever see him again.

Kate's POV

"This is so demeaning." Kate mumbled digging through a disgusting trash can to find some scraps of food or anything she could actually eat. "I've come to this…wow." She could hardly believe that she was trying to find food from a_ trash_ in an _alley. _She knew that some people dug through rubbish for fun but she was doing it to survive. Her mind was blown.

She felt something squishy and took it out. "Ugh! Gross! A banana peel!" she almost threw up. Could she eat it? She looked at it opening her mouth and then—"I can't do this!" she threw it away and fell to the ground crying. _Why me? _She thought shivering, _but…it could be worse. I could be mugged, or mutilated, or mauled, or even dead. _She almost smiled almost all of her words started with "M" but how did _that _bring her happiness?

Leo's POV

Leo watched Kate from the rooftop; he realized that he had not gotten her name yet. He felt sorry for her though, even _he _didn't have to resort to trash food… he watched her cry feeling like crying himself. _Must be rough _he thought, not having any friends, family, no home. _Then I'll be her friend and if not then I'll be her protector. _He vowed. He would have to watch her more closely now.

Then Leo noticed something. It was behind the trash out of her view. It was… it was the Kraang. Oh no. With lightning speed Leo hopped to the next building and jumped about thirty feet away from the girl. She didn't seem to notice him across the alley, she was still crying. The Kraang took out a gun-like machine, one that would blow her up. Leo would have to risk exposure he ran and pushed the alien over surprising the extra-terrestrial and the girl. She immediately got up and scanned her surroundings.

"Leo?" she asked, her face seemed to brighten as she said this

"Yep." He pushed her out of the way as the Kraang pointed his weapon at her. It went off but it wasn't a blinding purple light that shot out, it was… a net?

"A net? Are they trying to catch me this time?" she looked very confused then she added "and also, my name is Kate. I just realized that—"

"There's no time to give our bios. He grabbed her arm and ran the opposite direction but more Kraang appeared. It seemed this attack had been planned.

Kate's POV

She backed Leo as the aliens began to circle around them. "Hello, Kate, human we need for testing, and ninja turtle who we hate because they—"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Leo interrupted and he began to fighting. Dodging and slicing and completely forgetting about Kate and her vulnerability.

One of them came after her but she moved away just in time. The gun shot at another alien and he fell. Kate frowned, she didn't have any weapons. Which meant that she was vulnerable.

Kate hated being vulnerable.

She felt her blood rising as she began to boil with anger. No one, _no one, _would _ever _make her feel useless.

No one. She gritted her teeth and punch the nearest one. She _had _fought these guys before but not as angry as she was. Maybe it was because Leo was punching their lights out and she couldn't. She began to beat them up like never before. Punching, and kicking, and dodging like crazy. In the end she was the one to have scared them off.

"Woah." The turtle just stared at her in amazement

"Hehe…" she gave him a weak smile and shrugged

"Have you fought these guys before?" he asked sheathing his swords

"Well, yes. Tons of times but—"

"You have? Ok, you definitely need to come with me."

"What why? And where do you live? Also, do you have any siblings? And—"

"Enough with the questions ok? And also, to protect you, I live in the sewers, and yes." He answered

"Wait, you live in the sewers? And how do you know those guys?" he pulled her towards one of the sewer entrances and opened it

"Hop in, and we know them cause we're fighting them." She climbed down the ladder and he followed remembering to closed the lid, he didn't want someone to get I like last time… "They're aliens obsessed with ruling Earth. I don't know why they wanted to capture you but we'll find out soon enough." They reached the bottom and he led the way

"So, you guys are ninja turtles trying to fight against aliens? That is one weird sentence." Kate couldn't really wrap her head around it

"We've arrived, but I'm not supposed to be taking humans here so just hide behind this wall." He pointed and she obeyed.

Leo's POV

Leo stepped out to see his brothers all around the TV watching some Japanese manga film.

"Hello, Leo." Leo didn't flinch he was used to Sensei's surprise greetings

"Hello Sensei."

"Where have you been?" Master Splinter stared at him curiously

"Out. I was taking a walk."

"But, Leo you know better than that. I've said it many times."

"Yes I do but sometimes…" his brothers were staring at him awaiting his answer "sometimes they're such a pain…" he pointed at them

"Hey!' Michelangelo glared and stuck his tongue at him. The Sensei sighed in exasperation and said

"Very well then." He began to leave but now was the time to tell him

"Wait." Leo's stomach flipped "I have to tell you something... I… I met a girl…" everyone looked at him in disbelief "A human… I met a human girl. And I brought her here."

"What?!" everyone gasped

"But wait, she's… the Kraang… the Kraang are chasing her…I couldn't have just abandoned her, she—"

"Leo! This is unacceptable! You know the rules! You shouldn't have even been out!"

"I know! I know! But, they're trying to catch her. I think that she might be special to them." Leo protested

"Where is she then?"

"I'll get her." Leo said but he didn't need to because she had already stepped out on her own

"Hi. I'm Kate."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chapter 1! I know that the Kraang and Sensei speaking might not sound exactly like in the TV show but I don't watch the show often. This story was just an idea so I'm going to be doing more research to make it seem more like the episodes. Anyway thanks for reading and please review!<strong>

**Till later,**

Amphia234


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, again! Thank you so much to all you reviewers, I feel like a beauty queen or something… anyway, I would be updating and adding new chapters faster but I'm in Secondary school (and we get tons of homework as well). I'm going to try to update everyday but I'm not making any promises. This chapter is part of Story 1 by the way.**

* * *

><p>Story 1 (continuation)<p>

Kate's POV

"Hi, I'm Kate." Kate watched the five pairs of eyes, their expressions seemed confused and a bit… scared? The one with the purple mask spoke up

"We don't see humans often…please excuse us…" he gave her a weak smile and got off the couch to shake her hand "I'm Donatello, but you can just call me Donnie or Don or—"

"We get it, Donnie." The one with the orange mask interrupted and he waved at her "I'm Michelangelo, but call me Miche."

"Ok, and let me guess… your name is Jan as in Jan van Eyck." Kate guessed pointing at the turtle with the red mask

"No, stupid. It's"

"Raphael…" the rat man said

" Sorry, I meant, no dumbo..." He didn't seem comfortable with _not _insulting people and he also didn't seem interested in her. In fact he was too busy watching his Japanese manga to look at her.

"His name is Raphael, and he's a bit of a hot head…well actually he's a LOT of a hot head." Miche grinned at her

"Yeah, don't mind him. He acted the same towards April." Donnie smiled as he said this

"April? There's a _girl _turtle?" Kate could only imagine what she looked like

"No, she's human like you but she's on a mission. She'll be back in a few m—"

"Hey, guys!" A girl with orange hair walked in a pizza box in hand. She was smiling—that is until she saw Kate. "Wait, are you a… you're a girl… how did you get in…" she seemed so shocked that she dropped the pizza box

"April, this is Kate. For some reason the Kraang are chasing her so we took her in. Also, YOU DROPPED THE FREAKIN' PIZZA!" Miche was in hysterics, he dived for the food and opened it to see if it was still edible "It's ok, little guys… papa's got you…" he whispered taking a slice

"Miche here, has an obsession with pizza. He's in need of a psychiatrist." April joked

"Whatever." The turtle stuck his tongue out at her and left—with his pizza of course

"Wait, so the mission was to… get pizza?"

"I like to think of it like that. I'm not allowed to go on _real _missions…" April huffed

"Oh… will I be able to go on missions as well?" Kate asked bluntly. She had literally just met these guys but was asking them if she could enter their team already. They didn't seem to notice her bluntness.

"No, you'll stay here with April but you will train." The large rat man answered

"Oh… so what do we… what do we do now?"

"We explain everything to you of course."

...^...

" And that's why they hate us to death." Leo finished

"Wow, that's… it's very…" Kate stuttered trying to process everything

"Complicated? We know." Leo smiled at her

"Ok… so they experimented on you?" she asked April concern in her eyes

"Well, yeah but only…" she choked up as if remembering horrible things "only a little…" her welled up with tears and Donnie patted her on the back

"I'm so sorry…" Kate frowned

"It ok, I'm fine... Oh! Let me show you my room. You'll have to stay in it with me since we weren't expecting a guest." April's eyes narrowed at Leo and he shrugged

She led her down a corridor till they got to a door. "How's there a door down here?" Kate asked

"You'd be surprised of the things people throw out. You know that TV we have? Someone threw it out."

"What? How could someone just…"

"I know, what a waste, but people are crazy." April opened the door revealing two beds and a small desk.

"Cool." Kate sat on the right bed

"I know this is sudden and all so, can I tell you something?" April sat down and looked at her

"Sure, go ahead." Kate assured

" I… I don't have any girl friends or siblings and I was wondering if… it's so embarrassing but could you be… could you be like my sister?"

"Of course! I don't have any siblings either."

"Thank you! Thank you so much! You don't know what that means to me." April embraced her then pulled away "Do you know what it's like to go bra shopping by yourself and have male turtles staring at you like _you're _the weirdo?" Kate giggled rolling her eyes

"No, but I went bra shopping with my male roommate because he was the oldest out of us and the caretaker was too lazy to take me." Kate laughed

"Wait, caretaker?"

"I'm an orphan…"

"Oh…"

"Don't worry it's Ok." Kate smiled at her

"Ok, so what's up with you and Leo?" April asked

Kate's face turned bright red "What?! Nothing is going on between us! We're just friends. He was my first friend so I guess I like him but not that… not that way."

"_Sure,_" April smirked "I don't believe you but I'll tell you my crush if you tell me yours." April offered giggling

"Fine, you go first." Kate said

"I have a crush on two people. But, I'm kinda torn between them. I like this guy—a human—named Casey but then I think I kinda like Donnie too. Casey I guess is just likable and Donatello, he's… he's been there for me. Even when I didn't want him around, he would follow me to protect me and… oh I don't' know…" April threw up her hands

"it sounds to me like you like Donnie more than Casey."

"I know it does but it's just weird. He's a turtle. It's kind of like having a crush on someone who's shorter than you. It weird because the guy is shorter than you but you still like him anyway."

"I guess so. Ok, now for my secret. You're right I like him but just a little. A very small crush. And it's probably because he's my first friend. You know this… this is nice." Kate said "I've never been able to tell someone all of these things even though it's kind of weird."

"Yeah, it is." was all April said, but there was a lot behind those three words

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for Chapter 2. Thank you so much for reading! I did a bit more research and I know the whole "crush" thing was weird but that's how it for most people I think… anyway I know this entire chapter was from Kate's point-of-view but I couldn't help it. I'm a girl—she's a girl. Writing from a boy's point-of-view is a bit hard since I'm still new at this. Also, thanks again for reading and please review!<strong>

**Till later,**

**Amphia234**


	4. Author's Note 1

Hi everyone! I just wanted to say thank you so much to all you reviewers! I appreciate it so much. Every time I get a review my heart gets all tingly… I also wanted to say that there are many different paths that this story can take. I wanted to have a survey. Do you think that Leo and Kate should have a thing? Or should they stay friends?

And, also, if I make any major mistakes please do tell me. I hate reading my work and seeing horrible grammar mistakes! So please, please, PLEASE give me constructive criticism where it is needed! It helps me a lot! Of course no flames… ;)

Also, I wanted to add that on weekends I will not be updating as fast because of going out and Church and so on.

So, till later,

Amphia234


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry guys but I've lost ALL motivation and now I can't write anything! I'm just going to stop this story now... I may start writing again but I'm not so sure... Also, I'm not exactly sure if this would be counted as an author's note or not- probably (I'm not very smart...)


End file.
